Talk:Giganta (Earth-One)
Note regarding the issues this Giganta appeared in The series of "Golden Age Wonder Woman" stories that ran from thru (with a final story in ) were hard to place in continuity for many years. While done in a style consistent with Earth-Two, they don't fit into Earth-Two continuity well. Some comics historians therefore assumed they were early Earth-One stories, happening before . Finally (in 2005), Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium revealed these stories happened on Earth-Forty. This is taken verbatim from the note on those issues.--BruceGrubb (talk) 12:08, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :That note has some problems. The spelling of "through" is only a minor one. :Which "some comics historians"? If a source for Earth-One is needed, EWWE. It lists characters from this faux-Golden Age as Earth-1, though does not place them in a timeline. :Technically, the only discrepancy this run has with Earth-One is that the previous SA origin from , the rest is all compatible. :With #167 as Earth-132, it makes me wonder what made the composer of that list decide #166 was Earth-One. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:31, October 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Uh, is NOT Earth-132 but Earth-Thirty-Two (the defacto dumping ground for out of continuity Earth-One stories that didn't get assigned to Earth-Twelve). :: Besides as you stated before the EWWE doesn't even mention the Wonder Woman of Earth-Forty at all going from Earth-39 (The Nail) to Earth-50 (Terra Occulta). :: As for the Compendium's list I suspect that time and space prevented for the list of Earths themselves and the issue/story lists involving the Earths that did make the cut from being complete. ::In fact, the Compendium's entry note states "The list in The Compendium is not complete. Some known alternate Earths were not included (Some examples are the famous two page "How Superman Would Win the War" (1940), the ancient Greece/ancient Israel mash-up world from , and some of the Earths seen in and )." ::It would explain why Earth B2 (what ever that was supposed to be) refers back to a non existent listing (Earth-Forty-Six) and why Crossover Earth, Earth-Quality, and Alternate-Earth-Two didn't get listings even though they were official Earths; the writer/editors of the Compendium's list simply ran out of space and time.--BruceGrubb (talk) 14:08, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :: As the author of that note, by "some comics historians" I meant almost everyone (including DarkMark in his indexes)! I myself think these stories work fine as early Earth-One stories. But Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium says they are on Earth-Forty, so there you go! ::Also, my spelling of 'thru' is a serious attempt at spelling reform, but if someone changes it, I'm not going to change it back. Shadzane �� (talk) 14:38, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :::On a side note Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium stated that the Earth-Two Wonder Woman had similar adventures which effectively removes Earth-One from the table.--BruceGrubb (talk) 11:40, October 19, 2017 (UTC) ::132 is a typo. They happen. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:40, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Granted. So what do they have for the Wonder Woman of Earth-Thirty-Two and how do they keep it different from the Wonder Woman of Earth-32 (effectively a Wonder Woman-Green Lantern hybred)?--BruceGrubb (talk) 14:52, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Was there really an Earth-One Giganta? The Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium states that Earth-Two Wonder Woman had similar adventures to the Wonder Woman of Earth-Forty. That would mean the two appearances we have of this Giganta are distorted versions of the Earth-Two Giganta. The only truly 'set in the Silver age' story I know of involving Giganta is of the Earth-Thirty-Two version in who recounts the origin we have for this Giganta rather then the "proper" history for that version...and she is a red head (not a blond) in that comic. So does the Earth-One Giganta really exist or is she a creation of the fans?--BruceGrubb (talk) 17:08, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :I agree that -- with the revelation that and happened on Earth-40 -- there is no Earth-One Giganta. However. that doesn't mean she was "fan created". Fans were just trying to do their best to make sense of the confusing "Golden Age Wonder Woman" period. Shadzane �� (talk) 18:47, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :You seem to keep forgetting, Earth-Forty is just as much a creation of the fans. It's not the only thing out there. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:00, October 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Except Earth-Forty (and what is there) is from an official source: The Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium pg page 37. (https://imgur.com/a/TCyk9) Via google books I was able to look at part of the 2010 EWWE (The 2015 Random house version has no preview and it has more pages so I don't know what got added and if there were any changes). The information on the "Earth-One" Giganta appears in the Steve Trever II section pg 410 and yet describes events of and it has been noted that nothing on Earth-Forty appears in the book. If you don't know Earth-Forty is a thing then you would do what fans have been doing for ages and put those stories on Earth-One. It is like so much of the "revived" Pre-Crisis DC multiverse: a complete mess.--BruceGrubb (talk) 21:16, October 19, 2017 (UTC)